Wyld Magic
Wyld Magic The Isle was once the major center of arcane learning for the nine nations. It’s one of the few places left in the realm that is naturally rich in Wyld magical energies. Wyld magic zones are areas where the Weave is damaged or distorted. In such areas, a spell can backfire upon its caster, target the wrong location, be dramatically increased in power, or indeed, anything can occur. These areas are thought to have been caused by the titanic battles of the gods during the First Age. Most wielders of Arcane magic do so through years of careful study and precise application. However, for any spell cast in a wyld magic zone, there is the danger that practitioner loses control over the raw power they utilize and release it in what is called a "wild surge": the freed magical energy either influences and distorts the intended spell, or produces a totally unpredictable additional effect. The Weave was a way through which raw magic was accessed, tapped into and used by casters of magic. The Weave was the way in which magic presented itself to beings for their use, and it flowed throughout the world, touching almost every corner of existence, with the exception of dead-magic zones. The Weave coexisted with the Shadow Weave. The Weave was considered many things, the source of magic, all the studies of casters, arcane and divine alike, and the many energies and forces that existed around the planes. Many saw it as a "fabric" on which magic was "drawn", and damaging the fabric caused magic to go awry. Casting a spell is equivalent to telling the Weave to rearrange itself to create an effect. Most modern textbooks deliberately falsify the nature of the Weave, in an attempt to limit the knowledge associated with spellcasting. The term Weave has became a synonym for the use of magic. The Weave was also linked to fate, and a rare few individuals could manipulate such connection to alter the future to their advantage. However, usually the Weave punished those who used "her" in such way. In Wild Magic Zones, a spell can backfire upon its caster, target the wrong location, be dramatically increased in power, or many other things. A wild magic zone and its parameters can be detected using a Detect Magic spell. A caster can temporarily fix a wild magic zone with any dispel or permanently fix it using a wish spell. Dead Magic Zones Dead Magic Zones are places where the Weave is no longer in existence. Both it and its boundaries could be detected in the same way a wild magic zone could, but from outside the zone. Unlike wild magic zones, most casters innately knew when they've stepped into a dead magic zone. A dead magic zone could only be fixed with a wish spell or silver fire. The State of Things Today Eventually, scientific advancement and technological applications started to spread across the surface of Drenwal. This had an unexpected effect of diminishing the strength of Wyld magic zones around these concentrated areas. This discovery led to the rise of the Technocracy and a resurgence in the sixth sacred order of holy knights, The Order of Trentham, and their use of the unpredictable and potentially dangerous outcome of Wyld surges as a primary defense in their attempt to eliminate the practice of the arcane arts. Regulation of magic usage was a compromise adopted by a few of the nations, though the Elven nation of Ythron-Eirethil and Dwarven nation of Durgran fight it to this day, and have suffered greatly for it through trade blockades and international boycotts.